What if William Hanna and Joseph Barbera worked for Warner Bros. after leaving MGM and retained the rights for Tom and Jerry
What if William Hanna and Joseph Barbera worked for Warner Bros. after leaving MGM and retained the rights for Tom and Jerry? Well, here's what might happen. History Following the Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer cartoon studio closedown in early 1957, William Hanna and Joseph Barbera, contemplating their future while completing the final Tom and Jerry cartoons, began producing animated TV commercials. During their final year at MGM, they developed a concept for an animated TV program about a dog and cat in various misadventures. After they failed to convince the studio to back their venture, Hanna and Barbera were convinced by fellow animators Friz Freleng and Robert McKimson to join the Warner Bros. Cartoons unit. As a result, both producers signed a deal with Warner Bros. to finance their projects and as part of the deal, the production rights for Tom and Jerry (created by the duo) and Droopy (created by former Warner Bros. animator Tex Avery) were acquired by the studio, forming the newly-founded Hanna-Barbera Productions as a separate unit of Warner Bros. Pictures. The Tom and Jerry and Droopy series were integrated in the Looney Tunes/''Merrie Melodies'' franchise (with their MGM shorts being reissued as Looney Tunes/''Merrie Melodies'' shorts), while Spike and Tyke star in their own shorts (with their cartoons (except the ones where Spike appears whitout Tyke) with Tom and Jerry beign reissued as Spike and Tyke cartoons), while Tom and Jerry also star in cartoons without each other (with Tom being an antagonist for some other characters at most of his solo cartoons), resulting on Hanna and Barbera starting to work on the series, with new characters like Huckleberry Hound, Pixie and Dixie, Yogi Bear, etc. being part of the Looney Tunes/''Merrie Melodies'' cast (as well as television-exclusive Looney Tunes/''Merrie Melodies'' characters for The Bugs Bunny Show such as Magilla Gorilla, Peter Potamus and So-So, Atom Ant, the Hillbilly Bears, Secret Squirrel, Squiddly Diddly, Dick Dastardly and the Vulture Squadron (Muttley, Klunk and Zilly), CB Bears, Undercover Elephant, Crazylegs and Blast-Off Buzzard, etc.), as well as producing non-''Looney Tunes''/''Merrie Melodies'' TV shows such as Ruff and Reddy, The Flintstones, The Jetsons, Top Cat and Scooby-Doo. Classic shorts crew *William Hanna - Director *Joseph Barbera - Director *Chuck Jones - Director *Friz Freleng - Director, producer in the DePatie-Freleng shorts *Robert McKimson - Director *Mel Blanc - voice of Tom Cat, Jerry Mouse and Tyke Bulldog during the Warner Bros. era *Bill Thompson - voice of Droopy and Touché Turtle *Daws Butler - voice of Spike Bulldog, Butch Cat, Yogi Bear, Huckleberry Hound, Snagglepuss, Augie Doggie, Hokey Wolf, Snooper, Blabber, Quick Draw McGraw, Baba Looey, Wally Gator, Dixie, Mr. Jinks and Loopy De Loop *Don Messick - voice of Boo-Boo Bear, Ranger Smith, and Pixie and voice of Droopy in the 1990s theatrical shorts revival *Doug Young - voice of Doggie Daddy and Ding-A-Ling Wolf *Jimmy Weldon - voice of Yakky Doodle *Alan Reed - voice of Dum Dum *Frank Welker - voice of Tom Cat, Jerry Mouse and Tyke Bulldog in the 1990s theatrical shorts revival *Greg Burson - voice of Spike Bulldog, Butch Cat, Yogi Bear, Huckleberry Hound, Snagglepuss, Reddy, Hokey Wolf, Quick Draw McGraw, Wally Gator, Mr. Jinks and Loopy De Loop in the 1990s theatrical shorts revival *Patric Zimmerman - voice of Augie Doggie, Ding-A-Ling Wolf, Pixie and Dixie in the 1990s theatrical shorts revival *John Stephenson - voice of Doggie Daddy in the 1990s theatrical shorts revival *Neil Ross - voice of Baba Looey in the 1990s theatrical shorts revival *Rob Paulsen - voice of Snooper and Blabber in the 1990s theatrical shorts revival Classic shorts ''Looney Tunes''/''Merrie Melodies'' shorts directed by Hanna and Barbera ''Looney Tunes'' *''TBA'' (19??, starring Bugs Bunny and Elmer Fudd) *''TBA'' (19??, starring Daffy Duck and Porky Pig) *''TBA'' (19??, starring Sylvester and Hippety Hopper) *''TBA'' (19??, starring Wile E. Coyote and the Road Runner) ''Yogi Bear'' *''Yogi Bear's Big Break'' (1958) * ''Huckleberry Hound'' *''Huckleberry Hound Meets Wee Willie'' (1958) * ''Snagglepuss'' *''Major Operation'' (1961) * ''Augie Doggie and Doggie Daddy'' *''Million Dollar Robbery'' (1959) * ''Hokey Wolf'' *''Tricks and Treats'' (1960) * ''Snooper and Blabber'' *''Baby Rattled'' (1959) * ''Yakky Doodle'' *''Out of Luck Duck'' (1961) * ''Quick Draw McGraw'' *''Lamb Chopped'' (1959) * ''Wally Gator'' *''Droopy Dragon'' (1962) * ''Touché Turtle'' *''Whale of a Tale'' (1962) * ''Pixie and Dixie'' *''Cousin Tex'' (1958) * ''Loopy De Loop'' *''Wolf Hounded'' (1959) * ''Merrie Melodies'' *''TBA'' (19??, starring Bugs Bunny and Yosemite Sam) *''TBA'' (19??, starring Sylvester and Tweety) *''TBA'' (19??, starring Foghorn Leghorn, Barnyard Dawg and Henery Hawk) *''TBA'' (19??, starring Pepé Le Pew, Penelope Pussycat and Spike the Bulldog) ''Yogi Bear'' * ''Huckleberry Hound'' * ''Snagglepuss'' * ''Augie Doggie and Doggie Daddy'' * ''Ruff and Reddy'' * ''Hokey Wolf'' * ''Snooper and Blabber'' * ''Yakky Doodle'' * ''Quick Draw McGraw'' * ''Touché Turtle'' * ''Wally Gator'' * ''Pixie and Dixie'' * ''Loopy De Loop'' * Warner Bros. Cartoons' Tom and Jerry and Droopy shorts ''Tom and Jerry'' ''Looney Tunes'' * ''Merrie Melodies'' * ''Droopy'' ''Looney Tunes'' * ''Merrie Melodies'' * Films Compilation Films *''Hey There, It's Yogi Bear!'' *''The Bugs Bunny Road-Runner Movie'' *''The Looney Looney Looney Bugs Bunny Movie'' *''Bugs Bunny's 3rd Movie: 1001 Rabbit Tales'' *''Daffy Duck's Fantastic Island'' *''The Good, the Bad, and Huckleberry Hound'' *''Daffy Duck's Quackbusters'' Original *''Tom and Jerry's Big Chase'' *''Space Jam'' *''Tweety's High-Flying Adventure'' *''Looney Tunes: Back in Action'' *''The Magic Ring'' *''Blast Off to Mars'' *''The Fast and the Fury'' *''From Hare to Eternity'' *''A Nutcracker Tale'' *''Bah, Humduck! A Looney Tunes Christmas'' *''Bugs and Daffy Meet Sherlock Holmes'' *''The Wizard of Oz'' *''Yogi and Boo-Boo's Big Adventure'' *''Robin Hood and his Merry Mouse'' *''A Giant Adventure'' *''The Lost Dragon'' *''Spy Quest'' *''Back to Oz'' *''Pixie and Dixie and the Chocolate Factory'' *''/The Looney Tunes Movie/'' Trivia *Due to Warner Bros. acquiring the character rights for Tom and Jerry, the Gene Deitch-directed shorts for Rembrandt Films ended up to be made in this alternate universe at Warner Bros. Cartoons by Hanna, Barbera, Jones, Freleng and McKimson, retaining the duo's original style. **Also, in this alternative universe, Jones was never fired from Warner Bros. and his Tom and Jerry shorts were made at DePatie-Freleng Enterprises. *All the crossover series with the HB animals in this alternative universe were put with the LT/MM animals added and are named after Bugs Bunny instead of Yogi Bear, such as: **''Bugs' Gang'' **''Bugs Bunny's Treasure Hunt'' (with Top Cat being replaced by Granny) **''Yo Bugs!'' *Between 1986 and 2000, The Bugs Bunny Show was named The Bugs Bunny and Yogi Bear Show. *In Tiny Toon Adventures, some Acme Looniversity students with these characters as their mentors are: **Widdly Bear (voiced by Rob Paulsen) - Yogi Bear and Boo-Boo Bear's apprentice. **Sawyer Puppy (voiced by Frank Welker) - Huckleberry Hound's apprentice. **Toothy Tiger (voiced by Jess Harnell) - Snagglepuss' apprentice. **Tyler Kitten (voiced by Frank Welker) and Jessie Mouse (voiced by Tress MacNeille) - Tom and Jerry's apprentices. **Shooter McDavis (voiced by Charlie Adler and later by John Kassir) - Quick Draw McGraw's apprentice. **Daphne Puppy (voiced by Kath Soucie) - Droopy's apprentice. **Trickie (voiced by Frank Welker) and Trixie (voiced by Candi Milo) - Pixie and Dixie's apprentices. *Some of the characters appeared in /Harvey Birdman, Attorney at Law/. *In the Hanna and Barbera-directed Foghorn Leghorn cartoons, Foghorn is the winner instead of the Barnyard Dawg. *McWolf is usually an antagonist for various characters. *Unlike most MGM cartoons, Tom is able to speak, while Jerry remains silent. *In this reality, the Tom and Jerry, Droopy and Hanna-Barbera characters in The Looney Tunes Show have these changes: **Yogi, Boo-Boo, Cindy, Ranger Smith, Huck, Pixie & Dixie, Mr. Jinks, Tom, Jerry, Butch, Spike and Tyke, as well as Wile E. Coyote (who would be able to speak), live with Bugs, Daffy and Speedy. **Droopy is Porky's roommate. **Quick Draw McGraw and Baba Looey are famous entertainers. **McWolf is a recurring character, commonly adopting various aliases to fool Bugs, Daffy, Yogi, Boo-Boo and Cindy (ala The Red Guy from Cow and Chicken), but he is always arrested. **Dick Dastardly and his three henchmen Muttley, Klunk and Zilly are recurring villains. Category:Looney Tunes Category:Hanna-Barbera Category:Tom and Jerry Category:Droopy Category:Yogi Bear Category:Huckleberry Hound Category:Snagglepuss Category:Quick Draw McGraw Category:Wally Gator Category:Pixie and Dixie and Mr. Jinks Category:Alternate Reality Category:What If?